Hybrid
by immortalsoul273
Summary: Only a few months after Pitch was defeated, he's back once again, but instead of going after the Guardians first, he going after someone else, someone that nobody thought could exist, but was destined to help - or destroy - the Guardians. JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like my OC, thank you for choosing this story to read**

It was another snow day in Burgess and Jack Frost and the other kids were running towards the frozen lake to skate around and to have a snowball fight. When the kids and Jack arrived, there wasn't anyone on the lake, but there was a girl beside the lake, building a half completed snowman.

The girl looked to be sixteen, had waist length black hair with a single orange streak on the right side of her head and green eyes. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, a knee length grey skirt with sweater leggings underneath and black snow boots.

"Oh, it's Luna" Jamie said.

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she moved in the house across from me, I've only met her once since mom wanted to greet the neighbors, she's a little strange"

They suddenly heard a scream and they looked back to see a boy, who also looked sixteen, had short black hair with a orange streak on the left side of his head and green eyes. He had a monster mask in his hand and he was laughing when he scared Luna, which made her drop the snowman's head and smash on the ground.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's Casper, Luna's older twin brother" Jamie answered.

"Is he always like that?"

"I don't know, like I said, I've only meet them once"

"Well let's have a little payback" Jack said as he scooped up some snow and formed a snowball.

He then threw the snowball at Casper and hit him right in the face and he looked around to see how threw the snowball. Jack was a little surprise to see that it didn't affect him, usually when he threw a snowball at someone, it would make them laugh and have fun since he was the Guardian of Fun, but Casper had an irritated look when he looked over at the kids.

"Who threw that?" Casper shouted as he walked towards them.

"Casper!" Luna shouted and stood in front of him when he was near the kids, "They're just kids, they were just trying to have fun"

"Whatever, I'm heading home; stupid snow, I can't believe we had to move here" Casper grumbled as he walked past the kids.

"What's his deal?" Jack questioned.

"He's just cranky because we used to live in Florida, not a place for snow and cold weather" Luna answered.

Jack and the kids looked at her with surprise, she talked back to Jack. She _talked_ _back_ to Jack Frost! Someone her age shouldn't be able to see or hear because he was a spirit.

"Y-you" Jack started and Luna _looked_ right at him, "You heard me?"

"Uh, yeah?" Luna answered.

"You can see me?!" Jack repeated as he jumped towards her and she backed up a bit in surprise.

"Yeah; and I know that it was you who threw the snowball, I don't think that was very nice"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, he did scare you and made you drop the snowman's head"

"He always scares me, I'm used to it, and I can make another snowman head"

"How are you able to see Jack?" Jamie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked, looking confused.

"You can see me and hear me" Jack said.

"Like you can see and hear me" Luna said, then she noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes, "Dude, shouldn't you be wearing shoes? You're gonna catch a cold"

"I don't catch a cold, I give colds" Jack said, "I'm Jack Frost"

Luna gave him a blank look and then puffed out a laughed and shook her head, "Yeah right"

"He really is Jack Frost" Jamie defended.

"I don't believe you, maybe he's crazy and he dyed his hair that way and says he's Jack Frost"

"And what about that orange streak in your hair?" Jack questioned.

"I was born this way"

"So was I"

"Ok, then if you are really Jack Frost, then do some winter wonderland magic"

"Fine, prepare to be amazed" Jack said as he twirled his staff and walked past her to a tree.

"I'll try" Luna said in a mocking tone and crossed her arms and watched him.

Jack stood with his back to the tree, then he used the end of his staff and hit the tree hard, making it frozen all the way to the roots. Luna gasped and looked shocked and surprised and Jack smirked. Luna walked forward to where she was standing beside Jack and she touched the frozen tree; then she laughed and covered her mouth and continued to laugh in amazement.

"You really are" Luna started as she removed her hands and looked at Jack.

"Jack Frost" Jack said and held out his hand.

Luna smiled and took his hand, shivering at how cold it was, "Luna Storm"

When their hands separated, Lune looked at the frost that cloaked her palm.

"Cool" Luna said, then she looked up, "No pun intended"

They all laughed a little and they all went down to the lake and started to play around. Luna and some of the girls were finishing up the snowman and when they were finished, Jack threw a snowball at Luna's head and a snowball fight broke out.

But when Luna was running without looking, she accidentally stepped onto the ice and she slipped and slide across the ice to the middle of the lake. Jack flew over and floated above her as she was lying on her back and she looked up at him.

"Have a nice fall?" Jack teased.

"Yeah" Luna laughed which surprised Jack again.

Luna sat up and tried to stand up, but the ice was slippery and she kept falling and Jack continued to laugh.

"Here, let me help" Jack said as his laughter calmed.

As Luna was sitting with her legs stretched out, Jack used his staff and tapped one of Luna's snow boots and an ice blade formed.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Luna gasped as she looked closer at the ice blade.

Jack then tapped the other boot and an ice blade formed; Jack held his hand out for Luna's and she smiled and grabbed his hand and stood up. At first she was wobbling, but she was still standing.

"As you already know, I haven't had much practice" Luna said as she tried to skate, but she kept loosing balance, but Jack was right beside her and made sure she didn't fall.

"I can see that; so why'd you move here?"

"My mom thought that it'd be nice to get out of the busy city, I'm a little happy that we've moved here"

"Why a little happy?"

"Well, I'm happy that we moved here, but Casper doesn't really like it much, he doesn't like the cold or the snow, it was always warm and sunny"

"Boy, you two are total opposites"

"Huh?"

"You like the snow and he doesn't"

"Oh, yeah; I've always liked snow, I mean, I know it's not supposed to snow in Florida, but I'd like to watch movies where it snows, it looks so beautiful; but now that I've seen it in person, it just blows what I've been thinking the whole time away, it's a hundred times better than I could ever imagine"

"Well, then let me welcome you to Burgess" Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks" Luna said and smiled back.

"So, since you can see me, how long have you believed in me?"

Since Luna was older than the other kids, she was technically his first believer, even if they didn't know each other, but it made Jack happy to know that he'd always had a believer.

"I think I was six; it was around Christmas and my family was watching Christmas movies and we'd watch this cartoon about Jack Frost and I thought **'**Whoa, a guy who can make snow, he's the luckiest person**'**"

"Well, not that lucky" Jack said a little depressingly.

"Why?" Luna asked when she heard the sadness in his voice.

"At first no one believed me, so they never saw me, so I was kind of alone for a long time"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, these kids believe in me now, so I'm happy"

"I'd wish we'd met earlier, then you wouldn't have been alone"

Jack looked at her and smiled happily, he now secretly wished that they'd knew each other way before. The kids were watching the whole time, smirking at what was going on with the two teens; but then the moment was ruined.

"Luna!" Casper shouted as he approached the lake.

"What?" Luna called back.

"Mom says to help with dinner"

"Ok, tell her I'll be there in a minute"

Casper soon left and Luna turned to Jack.

"Well thanks for the skating lesson; how about again tomorrow?"

"Sure, but find your own skates" Jack said with a mischievous smirk.

Luna looked a little confused, but then Jack tapped his staff against Luna's boots and the ice blades disappeared, making her fall onto the ice again. Jack laughed, but then Luna smirked and swept her leg under Jacks feet, making him fall, but he didn't fall onto the ice, he just flipped in the air and floated.

"Nice try" Jack taunted.

Luna rolled her eyes and stood up, but she kept wobbling as she tried to make her way towards land, so Jack pushed her and when she made it to land, she fell face first into the snow and he laughed again. Luna sat up and shook the snow out of her hair and wiped the snow off her face, but she kept rubbing her eyes and Jack thought he might have gone too far and kneeled in front of her.

"You ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Yeah, snow got in my eyes, you didn't hurt me" Luna teased and opened one of her eyes to look at him with a small smirk.

"I wasn't worried" Jack denied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; thanks for helping me get off the ice"

Luna stood up and wiped the snow off her clothes, then she playfully punched Jack's shoulder and walked away, waving goodbye to the kids saying she'd see them tomorrow. Jack watched as Luna walked down the street, thinking that this was going to be more interesting and fun.

**PS: I probably won't update every week because it'll take a while to plot out the story and it might take a while, but I hope you'll stay with the story until I figure out how I'm plotting the story out so it's set right, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, the next couple of chapters are gonna be about Jack getting to know Luna, so they're either gonna be short or long, but it depends on their conversations. And I want to apologize about the late update, I'm still working out on how to plot this story out.**

After the day had left, Jack flew back to the North Pole to where the other Guardians were, since they all usually hung out there whenever they had free time. When Jack entered the dining room where North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were sitting at the table and when they turned to see Jack come in, they noticed that he had such a happy smile on his face, it was more happy than it usually was.

"What's got you so happy?" Tooth asked.

"You guys won't believe this, when I was in Burgess, I meet a girl who's around my age who can see me!" Jack said excitedly.

"A teenager can see you?" Bunny asked in surprise. It was rare to know that a teenager can see them.

"Yeah"

"Ohh, what's her name?" Tooth asked excitedly as she flew over to him.

"Her names Luna"

"Luna Storm?" the Guardians asked, Sandy making signs above his head.

"Yeah; you know who she is?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"Of course we know who she is, she's a very special child to us" North said.

"Her teeth are as perfect as yours!" Tooth said.

"She also leaves _us _presents" Bunny said.

"She leaves you guys presents?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she leaves very tasty cookies and hot chocolate and she knits me a scarf as a Christmas present" North said.

"She also leaves an egg that says 'Thank You' on it for me on Easter" Bunny said.

"And whenever she loses a tooth, she leaves a note that says 'thank you for your hard work'" Tooth said.

"Wow, I can't believe she does all that stuff" Jack said in surprise, he didn't know that she believed in them that much.

"She is one of our biggest believers, even when she grows up" North said.

"And the fact that she believes in you is fantastic" Tooth said.

"Oh yes, I remember one Christmas she wrote a letter to me saying if she could meet you" North informed.

"S-she what?" Jack questioned, "And you didn't tell me?"

"She lived in Florida, and you being you, you'd cause trouble" Bunny said.

"She told me that she believed in me when she was six, but she actually sent you a letter asking for me and you didn't even tell me!" Jack raised his voice, he was very upset about North not telling him about Luna's letter, it would have made a big difference if North told him about her.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but we aren't supposed to be seen, believed in, yes, but seen, no" North said.

"But it would have meant a lot to me if you told me that someone believed in me!"

"North's right Jack" Tooth said, "We care very much about the children, but we don't have time to be with them, we all have jobs to do to protect and help them"

"And back to my first statement, with you being you, you'd cause trouble, she lived in Florida, there isn't supposed to be snow there" Bunny said.

Jack groaned in frustration, they knew of her believing in him for this long and haven't even told him.

"We're sorry Jack" Tooth apologized, "So how's she doing now?"

"I wouldn't know how to answer that since I've never met her until today" Jack said in an irritated tone, but it then softened, "But if I had to guess, I'd say fine"

"I remember when she was a kid, she was so adorable; I bet she's beautiful now"

"Yeah" Jack mumbled to himself, but since Bunny had good hearing, he easily heard that.

"Does someone have a crush on the Sheila?" Bunny teased.

"What're you talking about kangaroo?"

"Don't think I didn't hear that"

"Aww, Jack's crushing on Luna, that's so cute!" Tooth said excitedly.

"I don't have a crush"

"So what're you two doing tomorrow?" North asked.

"I'm gonna teach her to skate" Jack answered and everyone gave him a look, "It's not like that, I just think it's great to be with someone my age, I like Jamie and the kids, but it's great that someone my age can see me"

Sandy started to make signs above his head and Jack couldn't understand.

"Sandy says that could be a reason to tell the kids when you go to hang out with her" North answered and Jack groaned.

Once the Guardians stopped teasing Jack about Luna, they went back to their homes to continue their jobs since they rushed their free time teasing Jack. When tomorrow came in Burgess, Jack rushed to get there and spotted some of the kids already at the lake playing around, but he didn't see Luna there with them.

"Hey guys" Jack greeted as she flew down to them.

"Hey Jack!" the kids said back.

"Where's Luna?"

"I went to get her, but her mom said that she couldn't come out" Jamie answered.

"Why?"

"She said that Luna wanted to finish her homework"

"Oh, ok; but that's not gonna stop a snow day, be right back"

Jack soon flew off to Luna's house and he flew up to the second story window and looked in to see Luna sitting crossed legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her typing. Jack knocked on the window, but she apparently couldn't hear since she had her headphones on, so he decided to let himself in and, luckily, the window wasn't locked.

As he flew in, he looked around the room and it was an ordinary looking room; the walls were purple, there was a desk, dresser and a thin five shelved empty book case next to the bed. The bed had a nightstand on both sides of the bed and the left had a black lamp. There were also a bunch of boxes with labels all around the floor, which reminded Jack that Jamie said that Luna just moved in, so he guessed that she still had some unpacking to do.

Jack watched as Luna continued to type on her computer, doing homework as he was told, and lightly bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening to. So Jack smirked when he thought of an idea to get her attention; since she couldn't hear anything, he walked towards the window, gathered some snow from the roof and formed a snowball.

Just as he was about to throw it, Luna stopped typing and looked up at him and saw that he had a snowball in his hand, ready to throw. Luna removed her headphones and crossed her arms, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Jack smiled nervously, which he didn't know why he did, and hid the snowball behind his back, which he also didn't know why he did.

Jack cleared his throat to break the silence, "The kids said that you were here doing homework"

"Yeah" Luna said in a monotone voice and went back to typing on her computer.

"So just drop it and come out and play, we still have a skating lesson scheduled"

"I can't do that, we just moved here and just enrolled in school and have a lot of homework to catch up with the class; some people can't just drop everything and play outside"

"You're a completely different person from yesterday"

"Well that's because yesterday was Sunday, a weekend, but today is Monday, a school day, which means that I have a lot of work to do"

"Come on, you'd be just taking a break"

Luna stopped typing and looked up at him, then just as she was about to say something, her door opened up and Casper walking in, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey Kitty" Casper greeted with a warm smile and sat on Luna's bed, handing her the cup.

Jack snorted, "Kitty?"

Luna glanced at him before looking at her brother and taking the cup, "Thanks Casper…now stop it, I feel like I'm about to pop, you've been bringing me hot chocolate since we woke up; I told you that you don't have to apologize every time you scare me, I'm used to it"

"It may not bother you, but it bothers me sometimes; I was going to help you rebuild the snowman's head, but then one of those kids threw a snowball at my face"

"Why do you even scare me in the first place if it makes you feel guilty the next?"

"Because your reaction is funny"

Luna threw her free hand in the air and when it came back down, it slapped her pants leg and she shook her head, "I should have guess"

Casper leaned in, pushing against Luna which annoyed her a little, but she had a smile on her face and she was laughing lightly, to look at Luna's computer.

"You still got a lot to finish up"

Luna looked towards Jack and he was looking back at her, "Yeah, but I was thinking that I do one more page, then take a small break, I've been working too hard"

Jack smiled in happiness. Casper then moved so the he was behind Luna, who continued to type, and laid down on his stomach with his feet hanging over the edge and he pulled a box toward him and opened it up. Jack came closer to see what was in the box: it was filled with picture frames of Luna's family.

Casper then stood up from the bed, picking up the box and he started to place the pictures around the room and Jack took a closer look at them. Some pictures had just either of Casper or Luna, then there were some where they were together with a woman with long black hair and green eyes, their mother.

"Do you think that when you finish with your break and come home, you can help me move some of the furniture around downstairs?" Casper asked as he finished placing the picture frames around the room.

"Yeah" Luna said.

"Thanks Kitty" Casper said as he ruffled Luna's head and left the room.

"Why does he call you Kitty?" Jack asked.

Luna stopped typing and she had this look on her face, it wasn't annoyance or irritation, but it looked like she was trying to remember.

"I-uh…I think my mom told me that my dad used to call me that a lot when I was a baby, something about me being cute as one" Luna answered with a little uncertainty in her voice.

Now that she mentioned it, Jack didn't see her dad in any of the photos, just her, Casper and their mom.

"How come he's not in any of the photos?" Jack asked carefully, he didn't know if something happened to her dad and he didn't want to upset her.

"He wasn't really around to take any with us…mom said that he left just after me and Casper were born"

Jack didn't hear any kind of anger or sadness in her voice, it was just… normal.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, mom said that he had to leave because he was forced to, she told us that it was real hard for him and he couldn't make any kind of contact with us, something about wanting us to be safe" Luna explained, then she had a small smile on her face, "Mom says that she sees a lot of him in us, plus with that little nickname he gave me and the guitar he played a lot to Casper, I'm not mad or sad, because even if I don't know what he looks like, since mom doesn't like to talk about him a lot, I'm happy to know that he was there for us, even for a little bit, to leave us a memory of him"

Jack was quiet for a bit, not know what to say now with all this information he was just given. But Luna the closed her computer, got up from the bed, walked towards her closet, opened it up and pulled out a new pair of ice skates.

"How about that skating lesson you promised?" Luna said with a smile on her face.

Jack nodded and then flew out the window while Luna walked out the front door and they both went to the lake to play with the kids and have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in Burgess, Jack was flying towards Luna's house and the window was slightly open; Luna must have left it that way to let Jack come in freely. When he was inside, he closed the window and looked around to see the room was empty, but the door was open.

Jack walked out of the bedroom, made his way down the hallway and down the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room. He heard a small clatter behind a swinging door, so he went through it. He entered the kitchen and he saw that Luna was at a counter, cutting up some carrots. She had a pair of headphones on again and bobbing her head to whatever music she was listening too.

Jack decided to mess with her again, and this time succeed; he slowly approached Luna until he was right behind her, then he grabbed her shoulders. Luna screamed and turned around, slamming back into the counter. Jack laughed for a while, but then he noticed that her eyes were wide and she was gripping onto her shirt, shaking, trembling was more like it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Luna removed her headphones and she was still trembling.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked again.

"I'm fine" Luna answered, but she sounded out of breath, then she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs and took slow deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing serious" Luna said, her voice was sounding a little normal, "I have asthma, if I get startled, the wind gets knocked out of me, but I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you only gave me mild asthma, if you gave me severe asthma, then I have to take my inhaler"

"Sorry"

"It's fine, you didn't know; so few little things can give me severe asthma: I can't run for too long, I can't be near smoke and if I'm more frightened than I was when you scared me"

Jack nodded, then he looked over at the ingredients and decided to change the subject, "So, you're cooking?"

"Yeah, it's my turn tonight" Luna said and stood up to continue with dinner, "Me and my brother takes shifts with house chores since mom doesn't come home until eight and we don't want to add any kind of stress for her when she works almost twelve hours a day; that's why Casper and I only fight for about an hour when we get home"

Jack laughed a little, "So, where is your brother?"

"He's doing some after school activities" Luna told, then she stopped chopping and turned to Jack, "And that reminds me, I need to tell you that I'm also gonna take an after school activity tomorrow, so I won't be able to come out and play with you guys as much as I used to"

"Oh" Jack said a little sadly, "But what about when you get out of after school activities?"

"I don't know, it depends on what shift I'm taking on at home; it's the life of a human Jack, I can't always have fun like you, I have to help around the house and do my homework, it's gonna be like this my whole life Jack"

"But you're sixteen, you're young and should be having fun"

"Well not all kids are like that, since my dad isn't here, my mom has to work to pay for things, so me and Casper have to take care of the house"

Jack was quiet for a bit, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. But before he could say something, he heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Caspers voice called out, "You started on dinner yet?"

"Like half an hour ago, make sure you do the laundry and clean the living room" Luna called back.

Casper came in the kitchen and looked into a cabinet, "Hey, where're the chips?"

"I hid them because I don't want you to ruin your appetite" Luna answered as she chopped up another carrot.

"Come on, I got to have junk food after school"

"No"

Casper stood there for a second before lunging at Luna, grabbed her, wrestled her to the floor and started to tickle her.

"No, Casper, quit it!" Luna shouted as she laughed and tried to get Casper to stop.

"Then where did you hide them?"

"Under the sink!"

Casper stopped and went for the sink and pulled out the chips before walking towards the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Casper said as he ate a chip and left.

"Next time I'm not telling you!" Luna called out.

"You'd wet yourself if you did that!"

Luna growled and she heard a snicker and looked back to see Jack trying to hold his laughter in.

"He's annoying, but I love him, even if I want to bash his head" Luna said as she stood up and fixed her clothes.

"I know that feeling" Jack said and Luna looked a little confused, "I used to have a sister, long ago"

"Oh" Luna said with a little sadness in her voice.

"It's ok, she's actually the reason why I became a Guardian"

Luna nodded slightly, then she walked over to the chopped carrots and dumped them into the boiling water in a pot.

"Hey, when I finish cutting up the vegetables, I only need to let it boil for an hour, I also already finished my other chores, so I can meet you outside then" Luna said.

"Sounds like a plan, bring your skates" Jack said and left out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was flying his way towards Burgess high school, he never seen a high school in this day and age since he spent most of his time bringing winter fun. He wanted to see what kind of school Luna went to and he thought that it was about time for her to get out of her after school activities. When he arrived at the school, he saw a few of the kids coming out from their after school activities, but he didn't spot Luna anywhere.

But then he started to hear a familiar laugh and he looked towards the entrance to the school, what he saw made him feel...funny. Jack saw Luna, but she was with another guy, not just with a guy, she was _dancing _with this guy. The guy was spinning Luna around, then he lifted her up in the air before bringing her back down.

"You are such a great dancer" the guy complimented as he gave a side hug to Luna.

"So are you" Luna laughed, "So I'll see you in a few"

"Yeah, see you then"

The guy soon went down the street and when Luna began to walk in the other direction and then Jack flew up beside her, this time not scaring her.

"Hey Luna" Jack greeted with a tone in his voice.

"Oh, hey Jack" Luna said back.

"So... who was that guy?" Jack asked, trying to make his voice sound normal.

"Oh, that was Ethan, he's in the same dance class as me, which is the after school activity I was talking about taking, and we were partnered up and he is an amazing dancer and when he lifted me in the air it was a little scaring, but so much fun!" Luna told with a small laugh.

"So you like dancing?"

"I love it, it's so much fun, makes me feel like I'm flying"

"Huh...so, what are you doing in a few?"

"Me and him are meeting at the lake, I told him I was learning how to skate and he offered to teach me to figure skate"

"I'm teaching you to skate" Jack said with a small whine in his voice, which he didn't know why he had.

"I know, but you're teaching me the basics of skating, he's gonna teach me to jump, spin and basically dance on the ice"

"I could teach you to do that stuff"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

Jack was quiet for a bit, he's never danced in his life, even before he was a spirit, he never really danced either.

"I...could learn"

"Come on Jack, he's the first person to actually talk to me and keep the conversation interesting, I haven't really made many friends here"

"You can, just talk with the other kids"

"I'm too shy" Luna said, then she had a smirk on her face, "Ohhh"

"What?" Jack said and was starting to get nervous.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?" Jack questioned and started to laugh that didn't seem too convincing.

"Jack, you are too readable"

Jack's heart was starting to beat faster and harder and he couldn't think straight. What was going on? Why was he feeling this way? And why did he feel funny when he saw Luna laughing and smiling happily at that other guy? Was he...? No, no he couldn't be. But, maybe he is. Every time he came into town, he would instantly go to Luna's house first and whenever she came out to play, he would spend more time teaching her how to skate than he would with the other kids. Oh boy, Jack Frost was in love. And clearly, Luna noticed it.

"Don't be so jealous Jack" Luna said, "We can still skate together"

Jack felt like he was hit hard and heat rushed to his face, he was glad that she didn't know he loved her, but he felt stupid to let it show that he was jealous of Ethan.

"Y-yeah, skate" Jack stammered slightly.

Jack sat on a high branch as he watched Luna and Ethan on the ice. Ethan was holding her arms as he tried to teach her how to skate backwards. She wobbled and almost fell a couple of times, but Ethan was there to catch her, which made Jack jealousy grow more. When Luna tried to spin, she almost fell, but Ethan caught her again, but this time, they were a little closer than for Jack's comfort.

"Hey!" a voice shouted out.

Jack looked down and saw that Casper was running towards them, he even stepped on the ice and was sliding out of control before he got to the two and pulled Luna out of Ethan's grip.

"Alright Luna, we should head home now, you got to cook dinner" Casper said as he pulled Luna off the ice and away from Ethan.

"But it's your turn to cook" Luna reminded.

"I just said that to get you away from that guy!"

"He was teaching me how to figure skate"

"I don't care, you're my little sister, you're too young to date!"

"I'm sixteen"

"That's too young!"

"Casper" Luna sighed in slight annoyance.

Jack smiled a little at the two, he was lucky that Casper came in to break it up before he did something about it. He was lucky to be a spirit and, for once, lucky that he didn't believe in him because the same thing might happen to him when he tried to get closer to Luna. Did he just really think that? Oh boy, this was going to be tough for the young Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

North was in his office creating more toys for this upcoming Christmas that was only two months away, listening to some music. But just as he finished creating one of his latest models, one of the yetis came barging in, blabbing words that almost no one seemed to understand.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North scolded, the yeti started to babble something, "What? The globe?"

North stood up and made his way towards the middle of his toy shop where a huge globe was hanging in the middle and it was lit up with dots everywhere, but they were starting to flicker.

"What is this?" North questioned as the lights continued to flicker like crazy, "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation right?"

The two yetis behind him babbled at each other. Suddenly, the wind had started to pick up and a cold chill rushed through the air, though it was the North Pole and it was always cold and snowing, this chill was haunting. Everyone in the shop looked up at the globe and saw that black sand was coming out from the top and it spread over the globe, consuming it. Then it gathered back up at the top and exploded. Then a quick shadow had raced between North and two of the yetis and it formed a shadowy man and a menacing laughter erupted before it disappeared.

"Can it be?" North questioned, then his eyes widened in realization, then called out to one of the elves, "Dingle, make preparations, we're going to have company"

North walked over to the panel, twisted a handle and pushed it down. Colorful lights lit up on the globe before rushing up through the ceiling and the sky erupting with the Northern Lights.

* * *

Jack, Luna and a few of the neighborhood kids were skating around on the lake, the sun was about to set, setting the sky in a beautiful orange, purple and pink.

"Hey Jack" Luna said and started to skate faster, "Watch this!"

When Luna had enough speed, she jumped and spun in the air for a few seconds, but when she landed, she slipped and fell on her back.

"That was pretty good" Jack said as he floated to her and helped her up, "Needs some work"

"No duh Captain Obvious" Luna laughed, then she suddenly saw a flash of light and she looked up towards the sky, "Whoa"

Jack looked up to see what she was looking at and saw that it was the Northern Lights, something was wrong.

"Hey" Jack spoke and looked back at Luna, who was still looking up at the Northern Lights with amazement, "I have to go"

This got Luna's attention and she looked at him with a little confusion.

"Why?"

"I need to...bring winter up north"

"Oh, ok"

"But I'll be back tomorrow"

"Ok, bye"

"See you"

Jack soon called for the wind and it flew him into the air and towards the North Pole. He didn't like to lie to Luna like that, but something must have gone wrong for North to signal the Northern Lights. When Jack arrived at the North Pole and into North's shop, he saw that everyone was already there. Tooth was buzzing around, wondering what was going on, Bunnymund was warming up by the fire and Sandy was floating in front of North.

"North, what's going on?" Jack asked as he stood with the crowd.

"The boogeyman was here" North informed, "At the pole!"

"Pitch?" Tooth questioned, "Pitch Black?"

"He's back?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," North said, "He covered the globe with black sand, and then a shadow, like last time"

"Do you think he might try the same thing?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Maybe"

"What do you think he'll do first?" Tooth questioned, "_Who_ will he strike first?"

"Well whatever he's planning to do won't work a second time" Jack spoke, "We'll take him down again"

"But he might have grown stronger to take an action like this to get our attention" North said.

"Well so have we" Bunnymund said.

All the while during the argument, Sandy had noticed that the moon was moving over the skylight and a beam of light was shining through, so he tried to get their attention. But they were too busy arguing about what Pitch was going to do to notice Sandy's sand signals. He soon had enough and floated over to an elf, grabbed it and started to shake it forcefully and it gained everyone's attention and he pointed up to the full moon.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North said, "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy made an irritated face and sand blew out of her ears. "It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?"

The moons beam shined brightly down on a round panel and it formed a shadow figure: it was Pitch Black.

"It is Pitch" Bunnymund said in distress.

It then showed another shadowy form: it wasn't clear of who it was, but it was a person, possibly a kid, curled up in a loose fetal position, sleeping. Then a large hand hovered over the kid and when it came down on them, the shadows swirled and disappeared.

"Pitch's going after a kid!" Tooth exclaimed, her little tooth fairies buzzing around in fright and she tried to calm them down.

"But which kid?" Jack questioned as he continued to stare down at the freighting phenomenon.

* * *

Luna finished up washing the dishes and left them to dry on the rack. She dried her hands and turned the lights out in the kitchen and when she passed through the living room, she doubled check to make sure that the doors and windows were locked and the curtains were closed. She didn't know why, but she's been having an eerie feeling for the past couple of days, so she's been extra cautious about the house's security.

Once she knew they were locked, she turned off the living rooms lights and made her way upstairs to her room, ready for a good nights sleep after her school, homework and chores. When she shut her door, she changed into a pair of black cargo shorts and a black tank top, walking barefooted to her bed.

She sat down on her bed and turned on her lamp, then she reached for her bedside drawer, opened it up and pulled out a small, hand woven white dream catcher necklace and placed it around her neck. Her mother had told her that her father had made three of them, one for her mother, one for her and one for her brother, to protect them from bad dreams.

She looked at the necklace in the palm of her hand with a lonely, longing look, then she gripped it and held it close to her heart before turning her lamp off and laying down under the covers. She had fallen asleep not after ten minutes of lying down, dreaming faintly.

* * *

Luna's door silently creaked open, the figure walked swiftly, but quietly towards the sleeping figure on the bed, who was breathing softly and slowly. A hand reached over, hovering over her head.

**Alright! Four Chapters in one day! Again, sorry for the extremely late update, so I hope this will make up for it. But what will happen next? I'll try to update quicker next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

The hand hovered over Luna's head for a second before grabbing her shoulder and shaking her.

"Luna! Luna wake up!"

Luna jolted up and started to hyperventilate, her asthma setting off, but it calmed down to a mild attack when she saw that it was Casper hovering over her. She heard a small clatter and looked behind her brother to see her mother, Carrie, holding a backpack, packing some things in it.

"W-what's going on?" Luna questioned, her mild attack over, but she was still in a panic, wondering what they were doing in her room in the middle of the night.

"Mom said something was wrong" Casper whispered, like there was something that would hear them.

"What's wrong?"

"She said something bad is going to happen"

Carrie had a more sensitive sense of awareness than Luna and Casper, Luna had sensed something eerie, but Carrie must have sensed it a little later to be doing this now.

"Mom-mom!" Luna called out as she jumped out of bed and walked towards her mother, who was packing Luna's extra inhalers.

"I'll explain later, we have to get away from here now!" Carrie panicked.

Suddenly, everyone had nearly jumped out of their skin when a very loud banging noise came from downstairs, then a loud cracking noise sounded: whoever was here, they broke the front door down.

"Come on-come on!" Carrie urged, placing the backpack on Luna and lead them towards the window.

Carrie opened the window up and looked out through the side of the house, checking to see if there was anything outside. Carrie urged Casper through the window first, stepping out into the cold snow barefooted.

Then when she helped Luna halfway through the window, she reached in the backpack and pulled her some kind of small crystal ball and whispered something to it and shook it, then she handed it to her. Luna was about to ask what she was doing, but then someone started to bang against her bedroom door. The door broke open and something rushed in and was aiming for Luna.

But Carrie jumped in the way and pushed Luna all the way through the window and she was grabbed by whatever it was and taken away. Luna had rolled down the roof roughly and when she rolled off the edge, she landed in the bushes, scratching her whole body on the branches.

"Luna!" Casper exclaimed, helping her out of the bushes and brushing the snow off of her, "What happened? Where's mom?"

Luna was starting to breath real heavy and shallow, what she saw, what had taken Carrie away, was the most terrifying thing she's ever seen and it triggered her asthma, badly, way worse than the other times.

"S-s-something got her!" Luna wheezed.

Casper reached into his pocket and pulled out an inhaler that he always carried around for emergencies and gave it to Luna. Luna inhaled and she was able to breathe again, but she was still in major shock.

"We have to go!" Casper urged and grabbed Luna's hand and was about to lead her away.

But Luna remembered something and pulled out of Casper's grip and searched through the bushes and found the crystal ball and then they both started to run. They made their way out the backyard and through a loose wood of a fence and they ran as fast as they could down the street.

"Where do we even go?" Luna questioned, trying her best to keep her balance because she was barefoot, wearing cargo shorts and a tank top, so the cold was starting to get to her, "Do we go to the police?"

"I think that's our only option!" Casper said, holding onto Luna's hand tightly to make sure she didn't fall or lagged behind.

They had continued to run down the street, but they were running for too long and too fast, so Luna's asthma was starting again. She tried to just ignore it, but her breathes were coming out shorter, she was starting to wheeze, her chest became tighter and her vision was starting to blur. As they continued to run, a shadow flew over their heads quickly and only Casper seemed to notice it.

He didn't have time to stop to figure out what it was, so he looked up as he continued to run. The sky was clear, black and littered with stars, nothing else. But just as he looked forward, something had swiped out at him and Luna. It only grabbed Casper and whatever was about to grab Luna as well, only left three claw marks that were between her neck and shoulder.

The impact caused her to fall to the ground, dropping the crystal ball on the streets, and it suddenly opened a portal in front of her. She had lifted her head to look at the portal, but her vision was still blurred, so all she heard was a whirring noise, some kind of shriek and her brother calling out for her, warning her. She shakily stood up on her feet, the backpack sliding off her shoulder, but she still held onto it tightly.

Her breathe was starting to slow down more and more and her chest became so tight that she felt like it was about to collapse onto her heart. She took one shaky step forward, she felt the wind starting to pick up fast and she kept hearing her brother's voice calling out to her. She took another slow step forward, but she was suddenly thrown forward into the portal, into whatever place it would take her.

* * *

The Guardians were still wondering what they would do about Pitch and who he was going after.

"I wish Man in Moon would give us more detail about who Pitch is going to attack" Jack said as he paced around, freezing another elf with his staff, making that five.

"Manny has his reasons" North said as he paced as well, eating cookies that the elves brought.

"But what child could be so important that Pitch would go after them?" Tooth wondered.

Out of nowhere, a portal had opened up near the front of the control panel, surprising everyone.

"What the?" Bunnymund questioned, but took out his boomerangs in case.

"Who could be using one of my snow globes?" North questioned, taking out his swords.

"I think we're about to find out" Jack said, gripping his staff.

They waited for a few seconds before someone fell right through the portal, rolling across the floor and had stopped facing down, covering their face. Luna stood up on shaky feet, stumbling around the room, wondering where she was, but her asthma had gotten much worse and her vision was completely blurry and all she saw was misshapen figures.

"Luna!" Jack exclaimed, wondering how and why she was at the North Pole.

Luna fell down again on her side, trying to hold herself up with her arms, her wheezing getting heavy and shallow. The Guardians rushed over and surrounded her, all confused of what she was doing here.

"M-ma" Luna wheezed, leaning forward and tried hard to breathe right long enough to get the words out, "M-my... b-bag!"

Jack looked over at the backpack that fell off of Luna when she stumbled in. He used his staff to hook onto the straps and then handed it to Luna. She grabbed the bag, sat up on her knees and dumped everything in the bag out onto the floor. Her blurred vision wasn't helping her much, but she tried hard and searched through the contents until she finally felt her inhaler and she gripped onto it tightly.

She inhaled her medicine and she was able to breathe normal again, but going this long without an inhaler and her asthma taking a toll on her, her chest still hurt and her vision was still blurred. And she just froze in place, her face blank and cheeks tear-stained, not hearing the chatter going on around her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luna!" a voice echoed out to her.

All Luna could hear was this windy noise and everything sounded mumbled or if someone had spoke, it sounded like it was from far away from where she was.

"Luna!" the voice called out to her again, this time a hand waved in front of her face to get her attention.

She was still staring at the ground with a blank, far off look, like she wasn't there at all. Jack kept calling out to her, waving his hand in front of her face to see if he could get her attention, but it was like she didn't even know he was there, which kind of brought back some awful memories of when he wasn't seen by anyone.

"What is it?" Tooth questioned as she buzzed around frantically, "What's wrong with her? Is she alright? Is she going to be ok? Why is she all cut up like that? How did she even get here?"

"Tooth, calm down" North said, "We have to give her time to breathe, she looks... frightened"

All the Guardians, except Jack since he was still concerned about Luna, gave each other a knowing look. It was her. Pitch was going after Luna. And by the looks of it, he almost caught her. Jack continued to try to get Luna's attention, but she was still out of it, then he noticed something peeking out beneath her hair between her shoulder and neck.

"Guys, look at this" Jack called out and moved his hand towards Luna's hair so he could move it out of the way.

When Luna felt something cold touching her neck, she freaked out and did the only thing she thought was necessary: she grabbed Jack's hand with one of her hands, then she used her other hand to punch him right in the stomach. Jack groaned and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Luna finally came back to where she was and saw, and noticed, that she had just punched Jack.

"J-Jack!" Luna exclaimed and touched his shoulder, "I-I'm so sorry, I-I-!" Luna stopped her ranting and clutched at her chest, panting, her chest was hurting so bad, it hasn't hurt that bad since she was a child.

"She really got you there mate" Bunnymund teased.

When Luna heard another voice, she looked up, and up until she was looking right at Bunnymund's face.

"W-wha?"

Luna ignored the pain in her chest as her mind was filled with confusion. There was a giant, six foot rabbit right in front of her.

"B-big bunny" Luna stuttered, standing up quickly and started to back up out of confusion than fear.

But as she backed up, she ran into someone else and she slowly turned her head until she saw that North was standing right behind her. She gasped and stepped a few steps away from him.

"Are you alright?" Tooth asked as she floated near Luna, who looked up at her and gasped when she saw that there was a human sized hummingbird floating in the air.

Luna started to back up again, but Jack was still on the ground, on his hands and knees, and she backed up right into him, tripping over him. Jack was knocked to the ground again and Luna started to crawl back until she hit the railing. Jack recovered from his blows and he stood up and saw that Luna looked terrified, but luckily, she wasn't having another asthma attack.

"Luna, it's alright, they're friends" Jack soothed, taking slow steps towards her so he wouldn't startle her.

"J-Jack-big rabbit-hummingbird-what?!" Luna exclaimed.

"How do you not know who they are if you believe in them?"

"What?"

"The 'big rabbit' is the Easter Bunny"

"Nice to meet ya Sheila" Bunnymund greeted and Luna gave a curt wave.

"And this is Santa Clause, or North" Jack said, gently grabbing Luna's elbows and helped her off the ground, though she was a little reluctant, but still stood up.

"It's very nice to meet you" North said with a small wave and smile, and Luna gave a small smile and laugh when her nerves started to calm down.

"And this is the Tooth Fairy"

"Oohh, let me see you teeth!" Tooth exclaimed as she opened Luna's mouth and started to look at them, "They are so beautiful, just like you!"

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth" North called out.

"Oh, sorry" Tooth apologized and pulled away from Luna, "They're so perfect"

"And that's the Sandman" Sandy gave a wave and smile and Luna returned it.

"S-so, they're really?" Luna asked and Jack nodded, then she started to laugh, "No way-no way!" Luna stopped her excitement and started to look around, "Where exactly am I?"

"You're at the North Pole" North answered.

Luna looked at him in shock, "T-the North Pole? B-but that far from home! How did I get here?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, then turned their attention back to Luna.

"How can you not know how you got here?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know" Luna shrugged, then she shuddered and crossed her arms, the cold suddenly getting to her "I-I'm s-so c-c-cold!"

Bunnymund jumped over, placed a paw on her back and lead her to the fireplace.

"How can you not remember how you got here?" Bunnymund asked.

Luna looked at the fire, thinking, then she looked at him, then back at the others, "I had an asthma attack, didn't I?"

"Yeah, a real bad one" Jack answered.

"Oh no" Luna groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"T-this kind of thing happened once when I was a child. If something triggered my asthma that bad, my subconscious just... locks it away. It blocks away the cause of my asthma that are too traumatic for me to handle. I really hate it when that happens!"

"So you can't remember anything before you arrived here?"

"No" The Guardians sighed. "But how did I get here?"

"By the looks of it, it was a snow globe that brought you here" North answered.

"A what?"

"A snow globe, it's what North uses to travel around the world to deliver presents" Bunnymund answered, "How did you even get one?"

"I don't know" Luna answered, "Like I said, I can't remember anything between when Jack left and when I arrived here" Luna turned and walked to stand in front of North, "Can I see one of those snow globes?"

North reached in his pocket and held out the snow globe to Luna. She took the snow globe in her hands and looked at it at all sides with a puzzled look. It looked weirdly familiar to her. Her eyes widened and she started to shake, then the globe had slipped out from her hands and it clattered loudly, to Luna only, against the ground.

"M-mom" Luna whispered, then she started to back up and started to run, "MOM! CASPER!"

Before she ran towards the stairs, Jack flew out in front of her and stopped her, "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Where's my mom? Where's Casper? Are they here? Did they come here?"

"Nobody else is here, you came through the portal only" Jack answered.

"How can they not be here?"

"They just aren't, only you came"

"Did you remember what happened?" Tooth asked.

"NO! No I can't, but I know something bad happened" Luna exclaimed, then she looked at the Guardians and she felt like they know something, "D-do you guys know what happened? What happened to my family?"

The Guardians looked at each other, not knowing how they could break the news to her. But before anyone could say anything, a heavy metal tune went off. Luna looked around for a second before she looked at the ground and saw that her phone was ringing. She gasped when she recognized who's ring tone it was and ran to her phone.

She kneeled down, picked up her phone and answered the call, "Casper? Casper! Is that you?" Luna was quiet, waiting for an answer, but the other line was completely quiet, "Why aren't you saying anything? Answer me! Don't play this trick right now Casper, now's not the time!" Luna raised her voice in frustration, but the other line was still quiet.

Luna started to pant for a second and her frustration was replaced with tears and a sob, "Please Casper, just answer me! I'm so scared right now. Something bad happened, I don't know where mom is and... and I'm just so scared, I need to know that you're alright. Please Casper, just... just say something, anything, please" Luna was gripping her phone with both hands, sobbing, more scared than she's ever been in her life.

_"I'm sorry, but he's not here at the moment" _

Luna's sobbing stopped and she pulled her phone away to look at it, then held it back to her ear, "Who is this?"

_"Are you truly afraid?"_

Luna started to shake with both fear and anger, "WHO ARE YOU!"

The person on the other end hung up and Luna gripped at her phone tightly that she could break it, but she stood up and ran towards the railing, tossing the phone into the workshop. She gripping at the railing before falling to her knees and she started to cry again. The Guardians looked at her with concern and sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to deeply apologize for not updating this story in _forever _but I was caught up in my other stories and I was having writer's block for this story, so I hope you like it and forgive me for my neglect.**

Luna's sobbing stopped and she panted, gripping onto the railing tightly that her knuckles turned white. She wiped the tears away from cheeks, stood up and then walked to pick up the snow globe that was on the floor.

"Burgess" Luna said and shook the globe and threw it towards the ground.

But Bunnymund jumped out and grabbed it before it hit the ground, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going home" Luna said firmly, grabbing her backpack and gathered her belongings.

"You can't go home, it's too dangerous" Tooth advised.

"Look, some psychopath kidnapped my family and almost nabbed me, I'm not gonna sit here while my family's in danger"

"But you don't even know what you're up against" Jack said.

Luna looked at him and looked around at the others, "Then what am I up against? I know you guys must know something, so you must know who took my family, so you either tell me now, or I'm walking back to Burgess"

The Guardians looked at each other, wondering who would tell her.

North stood in front of her, "It was Pitch Black"

"Who is that?"

"He is what you would call... the boogeyman"

Luna's eyes widen and she covered her mouth in shock, "No, no it can't be him! He's my worst nightmare! Why would he do this?"

"We don't know" Tooth said as she floated beside of Luna, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But whatever he's up to, we'll protect you from him"

"Wait, how do you know he's after me?"

"Manny has told us" North said.

"Who?"

"Man in Moon" Jack answered, pointing his staff up to the full moon through the skylight, "He's the one who chooses who becomes Guardians or bring back as a spirit"

Luna looked at the moon, then back at him, "Then he must know why Pitch is after me. Has he told you why?"

"No, Manny works in mysterious ways" North answered.

Luna sighed and brushed her hands through her hair in frustration, "Then what am I supposed to do? I can't go home, I can't look for my family, I... I can't do anything, I-I'm just useless"

"You are not useless" Tooth said in a gentle firm tone, "Your belief in us makes us strong, and that gives us strength to protect you"

"But I'm just one out of a million of people who believe in you, you're strong enough without me. What's so special about me that would cause the boogeyman to terrorize my family and me"

"Your fear" Everyone's eyes widen and they looked around: Pitch was here. They all looked around, their weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Look at how much you've grown" Pitch called out, suddenly appearing out on top of the globe and everyone looked up at him, "The last time you were just a tiny one"

"What're you talking about?" Tooth questioned, flying a little towards the globe.

Jack walked to stand beside of Luna, who looked absolutely terrified, when he was close, she reached out and gripped on his sleeve and hid slightly behind him.

"It seems that you were able to avoid my little Nighthawks" Pitch said as he disappeared and then reappeared just a few feet behind of Luna and Jack.

Luna gasped and stood closer to Jack for protection. Jack hid Luna behind him and held his staff tightly.

"But it seems like they left you a little gift" Luna shook as reached up to touch the claw wound on her shoulder. "I was hoping that my show would distract the big five while I slipped in and took you away, but... a few obstacles got in my way"

"Where's my family you psychopath!" Luna demanded, finding her voice and had stepped out from Jack.

A familiar shriek sounded out and Luna had looked up and the dove out of the way, Jack catching her and held her close to protect her. Luna looked and saw a huge black hawk made out of sand soar through the air before flying down, shrinking, and landed on Pitch's shoulder.

"Does this little guy seem familiar?" Pitch asked as he petted the hawk.

Luna shook and she started to hyperventilate, her asthma starting up again. Her vision may have been blurred and she couldn't see what had taken her brother, but she remembered the claws, which had almost caught her and grazed her skin.

"What do you want with Luna?" Jack questioned.

"Well, look who's gotten all chummy with my little princess" Pitch taunted.

"_Your_ little princess?" Bunnymund questioned, stepping forward to stand beside of Jack.

"I don't have time, or really don't want to tell you the details" Pitch said, then he snapped his fingers and suddenly dozens of Nighthawks had flown in, landing everywhere, surrounding everyone.

Pitch snapped his fingers again and the Nighthawks shrieked and then started to fly around in a circle before diving down towards Luna. Luna's asthma attack was starting to get worse and she was terrified, for herself and for the Guardians. She was the reason that they were going to get hurt and she wished that there was something that she could do to help, but what could she do? She was just a human.

"PITCH!" a loud thud sounded out in the room and the Nighthawks disintegrated back into sand.

Everyone looked towards the new figure in the room with surprise and shock. The figure was a man, he was tall and looked strong, his back was to Pitch, so everyone saw who it was.

He had medium length orange hair that was tied into a ponytail, amber eyes, which the right was covered by a black eye patch with a carved pumpkin on it. His entire outfit was blacked out: black pants, black leather boots, a black shirt, and a full length black leather trench coat.

And he carried a large black and silver scythe with a curved handle and another blade at the end. He looked down at Luna, and she looked back up at him in confusion and fear, shaking in fear as his blazing gaze on her, which looked like it held something else.

"Step. Back" the man said in a deep voice, turning to face Pitch. Jack led Luna back and he stood near the others.

"Who is that?" Jack asked, his eyes never leaving the man, but he had glanced down to see that Luna was burying her face in his chest.

"That is Ichabod, he is the King of Halloween, and Pitch's brother" North answered.

"Oh great, another one" Jack groaned.

"It seems that I got your attention" Pitch said with a smile, "It been, what, eleven years brother"

"What have you done with Carrie and Casper?" Ichabod demanded, gripping onto his scythe.

When she heard those names, Luna looked up in confusion. How could he have known her mother and brother's names?

"I've hidden them in a special place. How about we all go there for a family reunion?"

"You have gone too far! I will not let you take Luna!"

"H-how?" Luna wheezed.

"What's the matter princess?" Pitch asked Luna when he saw that she still looked confused and terrified, "Don't you recognize your own father?"


	9. Chapter 9

Luna's eyes widened and everything seemed to fade out.

* * *

_Carrie had placed Casper to bed and was carrying six year old Luna to bed as well. She looked down at Luna in concern, she was still awake and she looked so out of it. Once she covered Luna with the blanket, she placed a kiss on her forehead. _

_"Sweetheart" Carrie called out to her daughter, but she only made a small hum, she knew why her daughter seemed so out of it, but she couldn't say anything, "Do you know who the Halloween King is?" Luna finally looked at Carrie in confusion and she shook her head. "Well, as the title says, he's the King of Halloween... and he's the brother of the boogeyman" Luna whimpered and covered half of her face in fear. _

_"Don't worry sweetie, he's nothing like the boogeyman. He's not the essences of fear, he's... it's a little hard to explain; but, I think the right words are... that he's scary fun. Do you know what that means?" Luna shook her head, pulling the cover away from her face. "It means that, he does scare people, but afterwards, you laugh. He's actually meant to show that you can laugh at your fears, that it's silly to be scared" _

_"But I am scared" Luna spoke with a whimper. _

_"You don't have to be kitty. No matter how scary things get, he can show you that love and happiness will always win against fear" Luna smiled a little, liking the Halloween King._

* * *

The Guardians eyes all widen. What was Pitch talking about?

"I will ask you one more time! What have you done with Carrie and Casper?" Ichabod demanded, reeling back his scythe, ready to launch at Pitch.

"You'll get them back... if you play the game right" Pitch said.

"What game?"

"A little find it game. Your first clue is right here in North's little shop. Good luck"

Ichabod cried out as he launched at Pitch, but he had disappeared just as Ichabod flew at him, a menacing laugh echoing through the wind. Ichabod growled in annoyance, but then he slowly turned to look at everyone and his eyes landed on Luna, who looked completely out of it.

"Luna" Ichabod gently called out, stepping forward towards her.

"Hold it there mate" Bunnymund called out, standing between Ichabod and Luna, "What did Pitch mean?"

Ichabod looked at everyone and sighed, then he leaned to the side to look at Luna, who was still terrified and confused, it never left her face.

"Luna" Ichabod called out again, taking one step to the side and stopped, showing that he wasn't going to do anything, "Kitty"

Luna gasped, then she shook her head, "No. No"

"I-I know that it's hard to believe" Ichabod said, taking another small step to the side, "But..."

Luna's confused and terrified look disappeared and it was replaced with irritation, "This isn't a game! Don't you dare play this trick!"

"Kitty-"

"Shut up! No!" Luna shouted, stepping out to stand in front of him, "You are not my father! Y-you can't be"

Ichabod looked a little hurt, "I... I'm so, so sorry I left"

"No! I said shut up!"

"I left to protect you"

"Stop it!" Luna shouted a little weaker, tears filling up her eyes.

"I never thought Pitch would find you if I left. But, he's found you again"

Now Luna was confused again, "A-again? What are you – no, no! Forget it! Where is my family?"

"I searched through Pitch's lair, but they're not there. He's hidden them in a different place, but we'll find them"

"No, there is no 'we', you will not be a part of this, this is your fault!"

"I told you I left to protect _my_ family, I am your father"

"You. Are not. My father!"

A noise echoed out in the room and everyone turned to see that the moonlight was shining on a floor design and the Guardian Stone began to rise from the ground and glow.

"Why is the Guardian Stone out now, of all times?" Tooth questioned.

When the Guardian Stone was all the way out, it started to glow and instead of showing who was going to be the next Guardian, it showed a projection in color.

* * *

It_ was night and it showed a full moon first, then it started to move towards a power line and then it showed Ichabod, without the eye patch and was wearing what looked like something from the 1800s, walking along the right power cord, twirling his scythe. He then jumped high and far, landing into a neighborhood, and it was Halloween. Kids were running around in costumes, laughing and screaming. _

_Ichabod reached into his cloth trench coat pocket and when he pulled his hand out and opened his fist, it showed what looked like seeds. He walked down the sidewalk and stopped in front of a house; he picked out one of the seeds, kneeled down near the walkway and placed the seed in the ground. He hovered his hand over the ground and a pumpkin grew right out of the ground, already carved out. Then he bent forward and blew at it and it lit up, glowing brightly. _

_"Why do you bother with those silly little protection spells brother?" Ichabod looked up and sighed, then he stood up and looked over his shoulder to see Pitch standing behind him. _

_"Why do you bother following me?" Ichabod shot back, walking down the street and repeated the same thing at a different house. _

_"I think you're just wasting your powers. Placing a protection spell on a night that is meant for fear, not fun and games. In the Dark Ages, Halloween was meant for nightmares, when we ruled together; now, it's a joke" _

_"You mean when you ruled. I was never a part of it because you just took the job in your own hands. Now, I can do what I want" _

_"You can do so much, yet you waste it on humans that don't even know you exist" Ichabod stopped in his tracks, Pitch looked a little smug, like he knew he hit a spot, "We can over throw the Guardians, we can destroy them and we will rule, we will let the humans know that we exist and it will strike fear in their hearts, making us stronger" _

_Ichabod was quiet, then he looked at Pitch with a smirk, "You've got problems, you know that. Unlike you, I don't care if they know if I exist or not. I know my place, and I'm fine with it"_

_ Ichabod tossed his scythe and it started to hover over the ground and he jumped on it and used it to fly around the corner to another street. As Ichabod was flying, he flew right through the people that were walking down the street. But as he continued to fly, he spotted something that caught his interest a little. _

_It was a woman who looked to be in her twenties wearing a black cat costume with long black hair and green eyes walking down the street with her friends and she was carrying a carved pumpkin in her hands. He was a little distracted by the woman that he ran into a pole._

Ichabod laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe he showed that"

_Ichabod shook his head as he leaned up on his elbows from the ground, then he grabbed his fallen scythe and stood up and looked to see the woman laughing and talking with her friends, standing outside on the sidewalk in front of a house. _

_"You're really good at carving pumpkins Carrie" one of the women wearing an angel costume said. _

_"Thanks" Carrie said, "Whenever me and my little brother carve them, we'll throw the seeds and pulp at each other, but then we'd get yelled at by mom because of the mess" Carrie and her friends laughed, "You know that in the old times, the reason why people carved and light pumpkins outside their homes is to ward of evil spirits" _

_"Why would you look that up?" another of Carries friends wearing a little red riding hood costume questioned. _

_"Because I love Halloween!" Carrie said with a lot of excitement, "I love the myths and legends and the traditions, it's all about fantasy things like witches, goblins and ghosts" _

_"Oh my" another one of Carries friends wearing a witch costume joked. _

_Carries friends had soon left and Carrie placed the carved pumpkin outside of the house and lit it, smiling down at it before standing up and walking down the walkway and into the house. Ichabod stood outside the house for a bit before kneeling down next to the carved pumpkin and he placed a seed next to it and grew out another carved pumpkin next to it, then bent forwards and blew at it, lighting it up. _

The scene changed and the next projection came up.

_It was daylight and it was snowing, Carrie was outside shoveling the snow from the walkway. The screen moved and it showed that Ichabod was standing outside of the walkway, leaning on his scythe._

Luna looked over at Ichabod and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Were you stalking my mom?"

Ichabod looked embarrassed as his cheeks turned bright red and he scratched the back of his head and looked away. Luna just sighed and looked back at the screen.

_Carrie finished shoveling the snow away from the walkway and sighed in relief of her job finally done. Ichabod smiled and laughed to himself, then he looked behind her and saw that a teenage boy with short black hair and green eyes quietly sneaking up behind of Carrie, scooping up some snow, pressed it into a ball and then threw it. It hit Carrie right in the head and she turned to see who done it. _

_"Trevor!" Carrie exclaimed, dropping the shovel and then gathered up some snow and threw it. _

_A snowball fight soon broke out with the two siblings running around throwing snowballs at each other. Carrie then ran and grabbed the lid of the trashcan outside of the walkway and used it to block the oncoming snowball. _

_"Clever" Ichabod complemented. _

_"Hey, that's not fair!" Trevor complained. _

_"All's fair in love and war my dear, stupid brother" Carrie teased, blocking another snowball and the fight continued on. _

_"Carrie! Trevor!" a small voice called out. _

_The fight stopped and everyone looked to see a ten year old little girl with long black hair and green eyes standing on the porch. _

_"I wanna play! I wanna play!" the little girl said excitedly as she bounced down the steps and started to run around._

_ "Jennifer's on my team!" Trevor called out. _

_"Hey, it's her choice to decided who's team she's going to be on" Carrie said, then she pointed to herself._

_ Jennifer looked back at the two before gathering some snow in her hands and formed it into a ball. Then she looked at Carrie and reeled the snowball back, but then she twisted around and threw it at Trevor's face. _

_"Betrayal!" Trevor exclaimed, pointing at Jennifer._

_ Jennifer and Carrie laughed and they all continued to run around throwing snowballs. But as they continued to run, Carrie had ran out of the yard with her siblings following, but she had slipped on a piece of ice and slid into the streets. A horn bellowed out and Carrie looked to see a truck driving towards her._

_ "Carrie!" Jennifer and Trevor yelled in distress._

_ As the truck was closing in, darkness consumed over Carrie. Trevor hugged Jennifer close to him and closed his eyes in fear, both of them shaking. When he opened his eyes and looked over into the streets and looked shocked, but relieved. Carrie was near the other end of the street and she was panting to catch her breath, confused and terrified. _

_"Carrie, oh my god!" Trevor yelled and he and Jennifer rushed over to their sister. _

_"Carrie, I'm so glad you're alright!" Jennifer cried as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. _

_"What happened?" Trevor questioned as he kneeled next to Carrie, he was pretty sure that she was in the middle of the street and now she was near the other end. _

_"I-I-I don't know" Carrie stammered, hugging Jennifer, "One minute I saw that truck, then... then everything went dark, I thought I died. But then I saw the light again and you guys. Oh man, that scared me more than anything" _

_"I'm glad that you're alright" Trevor sighed, hugging Carrie as well. _

_"Yeah. Listen guys, you do not tell mom about what just happened, ok?" _

_"But-" _

_"But nothing. Look at me, I'm alright, I'm not dead and I'm not hurt, so don't say anything, ok?" _

_Trevor sighed and nodded and Carrie stood up with Jennifer in her arms. Ichabod was standing in front of the three the whole time, panting a little after he had used his shadow magic to move Carrie and himself into the ground and at the other side of the street. It took nearly all his energy to actually touch Carrie to save her, so he was tired out, but it was worth it. _

_When they were walking, Carrie passed right through Ichabod and he stumbled back a bit, it wasn't that he was tired, but it was something else, something that he hasn't felt in such a long time since he came back as a spirit. He looked back and watched as Carrie and her siblings walked up the steps, but then Carrie had stopped and looked back at the street. Though she couldn't see him, she felt like someone was there, her sensitivity was suddenly heightened after the incident and she felt like someone else was there. Ichabod and Carrie had made eye contact, though she couldn't see him. But she shook it off and walked into the house. _

_Ichabod brushed back a stray stand of his hair back and groaned as he walked down the street, "What are you doing to me woman?"_

The scene changed again and another projection was shown.

_It was night and the moon was full, Ichabod was pacing along the edge of a building, twirling his scythe around, thinking. _

_"What is going on with me?" Ichabod questioned out loud to himself, then he turned to look at an overly large black wolf with feathery wings lying down across from him, watching as he tried to figure out his confliction, "What do you think is going on Jinx?" Jinx just sneezed a little, shook her head and laid her head back on the ground. "Thanks for your useful response" _

_"Maybe I have a helpful answer" a different, flamboyant sounding, voice called out. _

_Ichabod across from him and saw a man standing on a power pole. The man looked tall, but not as tall as Ichabod, and he had waist length pinkish red hair that was tied into a high ponytail and pink eyes and he wore an outfit that was a similar fashion as Ichabods, but was white and red compared to Ichabods black and orange, and he carried around bows and arrows. _

_"Oh great, you" Ichabod groaned in irritation. _

_"Now how can you say that to your bestest friend" the man said, then suddenly white dove-like wings popped out of his back and he flew over to Ichabod. _

_"More like self-proclaimed, Valentine" _

Everyone looked at Ichabod with shock and surprise.

"You're friends with Cupid?" Tooth asked in surprise.

"Like I said, it was self-proclaimed friendship" Ichabod said.

"Even after all these years, you're still shutting me out!"

Everyone looked around when they heard a voice, but then something had grabbed Luna and she yelped in surprise.

"Look at you; you are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Everyone looked to see Valentine, a.k.a. Cupid, hugging Luna.

"I haven't seen you since you were just pocket size" Valentine said as he pulled out of the hug and placed his hands on Luna's face, "But we should do something about these... unsightly blemishes"

"Oh great" Ichabod groaned in irritation.

"Quit it with the informality" Valentine said, then he stood behind of Luna and faced her towards the projection, "This is my favorite part, watch"

_"That's so mean!" Valentine exclaimed with a fake hurt look. _

_"What do you expect?"_

_ "Yeah, you're right" _

_"So what exactly are you doing here? Not to torture me with your singing and dancing" _

_"Rude, just rude" Valentine said, shaking his head, "Your heart called out to me" _

_"What are you talking about birdbrain?"_

_ Valentine scoffed, "Hello, Cupid, bringer of love" _

_"Get to the point" _

_"You're in love. Now who's the birdbrain" _

_Ichabod looked at him with confusion, "What?" _

_"You are head over heels in love with Ms. Green eyes"_

_ Ichabod still looked confused and shook his head, "No. No, you must be crazy" _

_"Would I be here if this wasn't serious, I know who falls in love with who, it's my job" _

_Ichabod stopped his pacing and groaned a bit, "How did this happen?" _

_"These things kind of just happen, love of first sight, it's so romantic. And it's one of those forbidden loves because she's a human and you're a spirit, which makes it even better!" _

_"Would you just-!" Ichabod barely finished his argument because Valentine pulled a surprise attack on him: he shot one of his arrows into Ichabods chest. Ichabod stumbled back a step, looking at the arrow lodged into his chest and looked at Valentine with an emotional hurt look before he fell to the side and off the building._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ichabod heard something breathing fast, and it sounded like sniffing, then he felt something cold and wet press nudge against his face. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Valentine and Jinx hovering over him. _

_"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead" Valentine sighed, but he looked completely confused as he tilted his head to the side. _

_Ichabod launched up from the ground, grabbed at Valentine's shirt and then slammed him into the brick wall next to a window of a store. _

_"What were you thinking?! Shooting me with an arrow! I ought to-...!" Ichabod's sight was caught by the reflection of a mirror in the store window and almost couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. He was looking at himself, but he looked completely different, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue._

_ "You know, I never took you for a blonde" Valentine spoke, then tried to pry Ichabod's death grip from his shirt, "Now, do you mind letting go?" _

_Ichabod looked back at Valentine with a confused glare, "What did you do to me?" _

_"It wasn't me, it was Manny" _

_Ichabod looked up at the full moon, then back at Valentine, "Explain" _

_"I can't, he never told me anything. He suddenly gave me that arrow that I just shot at you and told me to use it on you; I thought it was a special arrow to make you forget about Mr. Green eyes because this kind of affair is forbidden and considering she doesn't know you exist. He told me about what had happened between you two when she was nearly run down by that truck, that you had touched her when she doesn't know you exist, for you to do something like that is dangerous because you did something to her" _

_"What did I do to her?" Ichabod asked nervously; what could he have done to her? _

_"I-I don't know, he didn't explain, it's like he's keeping this a secret until the day comes or whatever, you know how he is" _

_"No, I don't because he doesn't talk to any of us other than you and Sandy because you two were practically the first of any of us" Ichabod let Valentine go and started to pace, "What exactly is he trying to do with turning me back to human?" _

_"Oh, it's not permanent" Valentine explained, "You turn back to your spirit form when Halloween comes because it's your responsibility" _

_"So I only have until then" Ichabod sighed sadly, that doesn't seem like enough time for him. _

_"No, because here's the best part, when Halloween is over, you revert back to your human form" _

_"Why would he do something like this? To me? I'm the brother of the boogeyman, I'm practically like him" _

_"No you're not. You are nothing like him. You actually care about humans even when they don't believe in you, you protect them and no matter how Pitch tries to convince you to join his side, you stand on the path that you choose because you have a heart of gold"_

_ "Would you stop with the sappy speeches, it sickens me, really. You are the most annoying person I've ever encountered; even the Easter Bunny would be a pleasant conversation" _

Jack laughed to himself, but Bunnymund heard him with his heightened hearing and elbowed him in the back.

_"Why do you push me away? I'm the only person who actually talks to you when everyone practically ignores you because they know Pitch is your brother" _

_"We're not even blood related!" _

_"That stuff doesn't matter when you've crossed over into this world, so you just have to deal with it!" _

_"How can I deal with 'this'!" Ichabod questioned, motioning his human self. _

_"You go after Mrs. Green eyes, that's the whole point of the arrow that was shot into your chest" _

_"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" _

_"You're lucky that you're friends with the spirit of love" _

_"Stop saying that!" Valentine just rolled his eyes and then started to lead Ichabod down the street with Jinx following them behind. _

The scene changed and the next projection came up.

_Carrie was walking down the thinly crowded street with a brown paper grocery bag in her arms. Then the screen moved and it showed that Ichabod was peeking around the corner of the alley just down the street from Carrie. _

_"How exactly am I going about this?" Ichabod questioned, pulling back into the alley way where Valentine was standing next to him as he leaned against the wall. _

_"I have an idea" Valentine said. _

_He reached into his small leather brown satchel bag and pulled out a small purple drawstring bag. He whistled a little and Jinx came running up until she was standing between the two men. Valentine opened the bag and poured silver dust in his hands. _

_Ichabod looked at the silver dust and his jaw dropped slightly, "Hey!" _

_Valentine blew the dust on Jinx and she sneezed once and shook her body of the dust. Jinx started to suddenly shrink down until she looked like a puppy; she looked behind her, then she bowed her upper body and her wings folded and then disappeared into her back, making her look like a normal dog. _

_"That was my shrinking dust spell! How'd you get that?" Ichabod questioned angrily. _

_Valentine pulled on the strings of the bag and placed it back in his satchel, "Now's not the time for questions, she's coming! Go Jinx go!" _

_Jinx ran off and Ichabod was conflicted about going after Jinx or killing Valentine. Ichabod pointed threateningly at Valentine and then ran off to catch up with Jinx. When he caught up with her, he saw that she was with Carrie and she was kneeling on the ground with her grocery bag on the ground next to her as she affectionately petted Jinx. _

_Ichabod stood there for a second frozen, then he started to smooth his hair back and straightened his trench coat of his new, more modern clothes and then approached Carrie as she laughed as Jinx was playfully growling. _

_"U-um, excuse me" Ichabod called out a little nervously, Carrie looked up at him and their eyes clashed in a way that seemed indescribable, "T-that's my... dog, she accidently got loose" _

_"Oh" Carrie said as she gathered Jinx into her arms and stood up, "Well, let's be glad she just came running up to me and not past me, who knows what would have happened to this little cutie. What's her name?" _

_"Jinx. Her names Jinx"_

_ "That's an interesting name, I like it" _

_Ichabod smiled nervously as a small blush covered his face, "She seems to taken a liken to you" _

_"I can say the same thing" As Carrie handed Jinx to Ichabod, their hands touched and they felt a small shock between them and it surprised them. _

_Carrie looked at her hands for a second before looking at Ichabod with slight confusion, "I know this seems a little weird to ask, but have we met before?" _

_Ichabod started to get nervous for a different reason, "U-um, no, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" _

_"I... I don't know, I just have this strange feeling like we know each other" _

_Ichabod replaced his nervousness with a charming smile, "Well, maybe we can know one another again, maybe over some coffee" _

_Carrie laughed a little as a small blushed covered her face, "Wow, instantly switching into Prince Charming; that sounds nice. How about tonight?" _

_"Sounds like plan" _

_"I'm Carrie by the way" _

_"I'm Ichabod" _

_"Wow; Jinx, Ichabod, I think we'll get along just fine"_

_ "I was hoping so" _

_Carrie picked up her grocery bag and then started to walk down the street again, looking back once more to wave goodbye and he waved back and smiled contently._

The scene changed and the next projection came up.

_Carrie and Ichabod were walking down the street with Jinx on a leash, holding hands, which were swinging back and forth at a fast rate and they were both laughing. _

_"So Carmen is hosting another Halloween party at her house" Carrie informed, stopping their hands and stood closer to Ichabod, "Can you come this time?" _

_"I wish I could" Ichabod said. _

_"This is like the third time, what do you do every year on Halloween?" _

_Ichabod was quite, trying to come up with a reason, "I-it's uh... it's a family matter" _

_"You have family matter on Halloween?" _

_"Yes, it's a little complicated to explain" _

_"I hate that we can't spend Halloween together. We spend every day for the last three years together, yet when Halloween comes around, you disappear completely. I'd like to spend at least one Halloween together, it's the one year that I get to dress up and act like a kid again"_

_ "You really love Halloween, don't you?" _

_"It's the third most important thing to me" _

_"Third most important thing? What's the first two" Carrie looked up at him with a smirk, then used her fingers to zip her lips shut._

_ Ichabod laughed a little, then he thought of something, "Do you want to hear a story?" _

_"What's the theme?" _

_"Halloween" _

_"Wow, you haven't told it yet and I'm already hooked" _

_Ichabod laughed again, "Do you know the boogeyman?" _

_"A timeless classic" _

_"Well, there's an untold story about him" _

_"If it's untold, how do you know it? Are you just making this up?"_

_ "Does it matter?" _

_Carrie shrugged, "No, not really" _

_"Well, the untold story is that he has a brother" _

_"A brother?" _

_"Yes, his brother is the Halloween King" _

_"Halloween King? But I thought that title was automatically the boogeyman's because it involves creatures of the night and nightmares" _

_"No, it's not his title. Yes, Halloween is about nightmares, but the real reason underneath it is because Halloween is meant to show that you can laugh at your fears, that you shouldn't be afraid of them" _

_"Wow. I can understand that, when me and my siblings scare each other, we just laugh afterwards" _

_"And he's also meant to protect people as well" _

_"Like putting out pumpkins in front of people's houses to protect them from evil spirits?" _

_"Exactly" _

_"Wow, the Halloween King sounds like an awesome guy, real nice too"_

_ "...I guess he is. But he's a little misunderstood by everyone" _

_Carrie heard the sadness in his voice and she thought that he was sad because he was reflecting his sadness through the story. She moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her and she stood closer to him. _

_"It's ironic that it takes two misunderstood people to understand one another" Ichabod looked down and they smiled at each other, then they leaned forward and kissed each other._

Luna was gripping at her forearms as the scene changed again.

_Carrie was sitting outside on the porch wearing a purple and black witch costume while the music of a party inside the house was booming loudly. She was looking up at the full moon, fiddling with a white hand woven dream catcher that was given to her by Ichabod on their fourth anniversary. _

_The door opened and Carrie looked over to see her friend in a fairy costume walk out laughing loudly. She closed the door and walked towards Carrie, her laughing died down as she sat down on the porch steps. _

_"What's wrong little witch?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Carrie's shoulder. _

_"Nothing Carmen" Carrie sighed. _

_"Don't lie, we've been friends since we were little, I know you better than anyone. Are you down because Ichabod couldn't come again?" Carrie just sighed again, "I don't know why you get so down whenever he can't come, it's been like this since you first met him" _

_"Even I can't explain why I get so down. I just feel something whenever Halloween comes around and he's not here with me" _

_"Aww, you're in love" _

_"Shut up! Am not" Carrie laughed, looking away with a blush on her face. _

_"Carrie's in love~! Carrie's in love~!" Carmen singed. _

_"I may not be a real witch, but if you don't knock it off, I'm gonna curse you" _

_"Hey, I'm friends with you, I'm already cursed" _

_Carrie and Carmen laughed as they started to playfully hit each other. But it was stopped short when Carrie noticed something out of the corner of her eye and she was surprised to see Ichabod walking down across the street from them, kneeling down in front of the walkway and placed something in the ground. She was a little surprised to see him when he said that he was busy and saw that he looked completely different and was carrying a scythe. _

_"Ichabod?" Carrie called out, standing up front of the steps and walked down the walk way. _

_Hearing his name being called while he was in his spirit form surprised him and had distracted him from his protection spell as he looked towards where the voice came from. He was startled to see Carrie right across from him and making her way towards him. _

_"I thought you said that you had a family matter to attend to. Did you finish early?" Carrie asked as she stood right in front of him and gave him a hug. It was an impact for him to be touched while in his spirit form since he spent his entire life not being believed in. _

_"W-what are you doing here?" Ichabod asked, pulling out of the hug, "I thought you said that you were going to a friend's party downtown" _

_"No, I said that I was going to pick a friend up from downtown to go to a party here. And you're all dressed up, I love it, its so 18 century, and the dyed hair and color contacts, you've really dedicated yourself to the warlock costume. I love the scythe, it may not go with the outfit, but it's so original" _

_"Carrie!" Carmen called out as she walked towards Carrie, completely confused, "What's wrong with you?"_

_ "What are you talking about?" Carrie questioned._

_ "How many fingers am I holding up?" Carmen asked, holding up two fingers. _

_Carrie pushed her hand away, "Would you tell me what you're doing?"_

_ "I should be asking you that; why are you talking to yourself?" _

_"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to Ichabod" _

_"Are you delusional?" _

_"He's standing right here, he's right next to me" _

_"Nobody's standing there" _

_Carrie turned to look at Ichabod, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" _

_Ichabod had this look on his face that only confused Carrie more, she looked between him and Carmen a couple times before she looked like she was about to panic. Carrie grabbed Carmen's hand and then pulled it towards Ichabod, and she was shocked to see her hand go through him. _

_"Carrie, are you sure you're ok?" Carmen asked, pulling her hand away. _

_"I'll be alright, I'm gonna go home" Carrie said, grabbing Ichabod's wrist and started to pull him along with her. _

_When they made it to a street that was completely empty, Carrie spun around and punched Ichabod right in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and groaned loudly. _

Jack winced slightly when he remembered the pain of being punched in the stomach by Luna.

_"I can't believe you!" Carrie shouted in anger, "You better start explaining 'Halloween King'!"_

_ Ichabod tried to straightened up, but she packed a real punch there, "I-I'm sorry" _

_"Is that all you have to say to me, 'I'm sorry'!" _

_"Would you have believed me if I told you I was the Halloween King, that I was a spirit?" _

_"Of course not, who would believe that nonsense, the reason that I'm mad at you is because you lied to me!" Ichabod looked at her confusingly, "You lied when I asked you if you had any siblings, but the boogeyman is your brother" _

_"Not by blood" _

_"That's not the point! He's a brother to you in some way. What else have you lied to me about? Were you really born in New York?" _

_"Yes... like eight hundred years ago, though it wasn't really called New York then" _

_Carrie threw her hands in the air and groaned in frustration, "I can't believe you; you know, you still could have told me you had a brother" _

_"If I told you, you would probably would have wanted to meet him when you introduced me to your family" _

_"You know, forget about your brother, the main point is that you lied to me. And that story you told me last year, was that true?"_

_ "Yes, it was true" _

_"Why did you tell me that story anyways? For me to feel sympathy for you? For me to believe that you exist? And exactly how long were you planning to keep this secret from me?" Ichabod looked at Carrie with guilt in his eyes, "You were never going to tell me, were you? God! I can't believe you kept this from me for four years, I practically wore my heart on my sleeve and told you everything; you now know me like the back of your hand! How can I trust you now that your secret's been exposed? Why would you keep this from me?"_

_ "Because I was scared!" Ichabod snapped. _

_Carrie scoffed, "You were scared?" _

_Ichabod stepped forward until he was towering over Carrie, "More than when I died" _

_Carrie had a slightly scared and surprised look on her face and swallowed, then spoke in a much calmer voice, "Why?" _

_"Because for the first time since forever, I actually care about being believed in, in being seen, and the first time that I'm actually afraid. Since we've been together, I've lived in fear and guilt; the guilt of not telling you who I really am and fear that I would wake up from this dream" _

_Carrie laughed a little that barely had any humor in it, "It ironic to be calling this a dream when you're related to the boogeyman" _

_"It's hard for me to have dreams because of what my background is, that's why I lied; you are the only light that can break through the darkness that shrouds me" _

_Carrie's eyes started to fill up with tears and she turned away, "This is so messed up, I don't know what to do"_

_ Ichabod sighed sadly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry that I lied to you, keeping something this big from the one person I actually love and care about. I understand if you don't want to see me again"_

_ Carrie turned around and then hit Ichabod in the arm, "You're an idiot" Ichabod looked confused, "Yes, I was mad at you. _Was_. But that's not what's messed up" _

_"Then what is it?" Carrie brushed her hands through her hair and paced back and forth a couple times before she stopped and crossed her arms. _

_She let out a small laugh, "What's so messed up and that I don't know what to do is... is that I'm still in love with you" _

_Ichabod looked surprised, but relieved, "You still love me?" _

_"My mind tells me I shouldn't, but my heart just has a mind of its own and it just over powers me, it wins every time" _

_Carrie wiped her tears away and then stepped towards Ichabod until she was close enough and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ichabod smiled in relief and hugged her back. _

_"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Carrie asked as she pulled back enough so they could look at each other._

_ Ichabod thought about it for a bit, "I saved you from that truck"_

_ Carrie looked completely shocked, "You saved me?!" _

_"I didn't want anything to happen to you" _

_Carrie scoffed and shook her head, then she looked up at Ichabod with a warm smile, "My hero" _

_Ichabod laughed slightly too, then they leaned towards each other and kissed. _

The scene changed.

_Ichabod was running frantically down the street with Jinx running beside of him. Then he threw his scythe in front of him, hopped on it and used it to fly faster and higher into the air. He flew rapidly through the sky for a while before he finally arrived at a hospital and flew up to a window near the middle of the building. The window was open and Ichabod flew in, landing on his feet on the polished floor. _

_"I was wondering when you were gonna get here" Carrie called out from the hospital bed, sitting up straight. Ichabod gave an irritated look when he saw Valentine sitting on the edge of the bed with her. _

_"What's with the evil look?" Valentine questioned. _

_"What's _that_ doing here?" Ichabod questioned, placing his scythe against the wall. _

_"Carrie!" Valentine whined. _

_"What're you whining to her for?" _

_"Ichabod, cut out the denial, he's your best friend" Carrie said, shaking her head with a smile. _

_"And Godfather" Valentine added._

_ "What?" Ichabod questioned. _

_"What's wrong with him being Godfather?" Carrie asked. _

_Ichabod just groaned, "Forget it. So, where are they?" _

_"They'll be bring them back soon" Carrie answered. Ichabod grabbed Valentine by the arm and pulled him up from the bed and sat down next to Carrie. _

_"It amazing" Ichabod said with a smile. _

_"I know, I can't believe we're parents!" Carrie said excitedly. _

_"So?" _

_"It's a boy and a girl" Ichabod let out a happy laugh and he and Carrie hugged each other. _

_"You picked out any names yet?" Ichabod asked as they pulled out of the hug. _

_"I was waiting for you so we can pick them together" Carrie said. _

_"I suspect that you already have names" _

_"Well, maybe for the boy" _

_"What is it?" _

_"It's Casper" _

_Ichabod laughed a little, "That's a wonderful name. What about the girl?" _

_"Well, since I named our son, you can pick a name for your daughter" _

_"Wow, that's putting a lot of pressure on him" Valentine spoke out. _

_"Why would that be pressure for me?" Ichabod questioned. _

_"Because a name goes a long way for a girl and it's important to pick a beautiful name for a beautiful girl-I have an idea! Name her Aphrodite" _

_"You are not naming my daughter, if you want to use that name, go have a child of your own" _

_"Would you two calm down" Carrie interrupted, "I don't want my kids crying because you two are making the room feel tense"_

_ "Sorry" Ichabod and Valentine said at the same time. A knock came at the door and it opened up as a nurse came in wheeling in a plastic crib that had two babies sleeping in. _

_"Hello Carrie" the nurse greeted, obviously not seeing the two spirits in the room and settled the crib next to her bed, "The little ones are sleeping peacefully and are perfectly healthy, congratulations" _

_"Thank you" Carrie said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to look closely at her children as the nurse soon left. The two spirits gathered around the crib at the two sleeping twin wrapped in blankets. _

_Carrie reached in the crib and picked up the baby in the blue blanket and cradled him close, then looked at Ichabod, "Say hello to your son" _

_Ichabod scooted closer to Carrie and smiled down at the sleeping baby. Then he looked at the crib and leaned on the edge slightly. He moved his hand into the crib and lightly brushed his finger against the baby's cheek, and he was surprised to see the he didn't go through her. He moved both of his hands and gathered the little baby in his hands and cradled her in his arms and Valentine and Carrie were just as surprised as he was. _

_"How can you touch her? You're still in your spirit form" Valentine asked. _

_"Well, she is my daughter" Ichabod said, smiling down at the sleeping baby, "She's my daughter" _

_"Have you picked a name yet?" Carrie asked. _

_"Uh, not yet, but now that I see her, I want to pick a perfect name for this beautiful miracle" _

_"Aphrodite" Valentine whispered to him. _

_"Back off" Ichabod said without looking at him and using a calm tone. As he continued to gaze at the baby, she started to stir and her eyes fluttered open, revealing big green eyes. _

_"Whoa, she has big eyes" Valentine gasped in awe, "Maybe you should name her Kitty" _

_Ichabod laughed slightly, "I'll use that for a nickname, but that won't be her name" _

_"Well we can't call her baby girl forever" Carrie said._

_ Ichabod nodded and brushed his finger against the baby's cheek. The baby looked up at him and reached out with her little hand and gripped tightly onto his finger. Ichabod became distracted when he saw light shine in through the window and he looked out to see a full moon. He looked at the moon for a second before looking back down at the little baby. _

_"I think Luna would be a fitting name for her" Ichabod said. Carrie smiled warmly at the sight of Ichabod giving a kiss on Luna's forehead and Valentine smiled happily to see his friend finally happy and with a family. _

The scene disappeared and the Guardian Stone disappeared into the floor again. Everyone's attention turned to Luna and she looked to be in complete shock and her hand was covering her mouth. She then turned to look at Ichabod and they stared at each other for a bit in the deafening silence. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, she turned and walked away.

"I need to be alone" Luna said in a strained voice as she walked towards the doors to North's office. She opened the door, walked in and closed the door softly as the clicking echoed in the silent room.


	11. Chapter 11

Pitch was pacing around in the secret part of his lair, but the silence was broken by a struggling noise.

"Let me out of here!" Carrie shouted as she pulled at the bars of the cage hanging in the air.

"Stop your struggling, it's so noisy" Pitch said and snapped his fingers to call a Nightmare and he used it to float up to Carrie.

"Who are you?" Carrie questioned with a glare.

"It hurts me so that my brother doesn't talk about me much" Pitch said sarcastically.

Carrie looked at him in confusion before her eyes widen in realization, "The boogeyman"

"Oh, so he has talked about me"

"You better have not touched my family! You may be the essence of fear, but you haven't met me!" Carrie tried to grab at him, but he pulled away.

"I can see why Ichabod has taken a liking to you, but it won't change my plans"

"What plans? What do you want with my family?"

"In time, you will see; but so you don't feel lonely, I've brought someone to keep you company"

Carrie was a bit confused at first before she heard a screech and she looked up to see a Nighthawk fly into the room and when it came close to her cage, Pitch opened the door and the hawk threw someone into the cage with Carrie.

"Casper!" Carrie gasped and ran to her son.

"Mom?" Casper groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up at her, "Mom!"

Carrie and Casper hugged each other in relief.

"Where's Luna? Is she alright?" Carrie asked as she stood up with her son.

"I-I don't know; we were running and I was suddenly snatched off the ground" Casper answered, rubbing his sore arm from the grip of the Nighthawk.

"Oh, she's alright, unfortunately" Pitch spoke, "She's under the protection of the Guardians and her father"

"Ichabod" Carrie gasped in disbelief.

"Who?" Casper asked, confused about their conversation.

Carrie looked at Casper with a little guilty and worry, "It's a long story"

"Considering the position we're in, I think we have time"

Carrie sighed and the hugged Casper again, both praying the Luna was safe. But while they were wrapped up in their reunion, the Nighthawk that had carried Casper in flew down towards Pitch and hovered in front of him. Pitch then took out a small vial and wiped it against the Nighthawks claw and blood was poured into the vial. Pitch smirked evilly as he stared at the contents, thoughts racing of what he could do with it.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Tooth asked as she floated near the door.

"It's too much for her" Ichabod spoke as he paced back and forth, "It was too much too fast, she's only a child!"

"How is something like this even possible?" Bunny questioned.

"If I had the answer to that, my family wouldn't be in this position and Manny isn't exactly a Chatty Cathy"

While the Guardians continued to argue about the situation, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Valentine standing beside of him. Valentine looked down at him before motioning his head towards the door and Jack looked confused.

"Luna's alone and afraid, she needs a comfort of a friend" Valentine said, "Plus, as a bonus, you get an advance in your relationship with her"

"R-relationship?!" Jack stuttered as his face flushed red.

"Boy, I'm cupid!" Valentine exclaimed in a whisper and shoved Jack towards the door.

Jack stumbled a bit before straightening up and looked back at Valentine, who pointed towards the door before turning his attention to the argument. Jack took a deep breath, straightened his hoodie and brushed his hand through his hair unconsciously before entering the room.

"Luna?" Jack called out as he peeked in, then stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Luna?"

Jack heard a sniffle and he walked around North's desk and saw Luna sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs as they were pulled close to her and her head buried in her knees.

"Hey" Jack called out gently as he kneeled down to her and placed a hand on her arm, "It'll be alright"

"How can it be?" Luna cried as she tightened her hold on herself.

"We'll make it right, we'll find your family and stop Pitch before anything happens to them"

"And then what?!" Luna snapped as she raised her head and glared at him, startling Jack at her sudden outburst, "What happens next?" Luna stood up and walked around the desk and started to pace, "What's going to happen to my family now that this secret is revealed? We can't go back to the way we were! All of this is just crazy; I mean my father is the Halloween King and, big surprise here, the boogeyman is my UNCLE!"

When Ichabod heard Luna shout, he became worried and rushed towards the door; just as he was about to grab the doorknob, someone grabbed his wrist to stop him and he looked up to see that it was Valentine. He motioned him to stay calm and he released his wrist once he knew that he calmed down and everyone listened in.

"It feels like my whole life has been turned upside down!" Luna continued as she paced back and forth in front of Jack, "I-it's like the world that I knew, that I lived in for the past sixteen years, was just an illusion, it wasn't real at all! I've accepted _a lot_ of change in my life, moving down here nearly half way across the states, going to a new school with new people, meeting you. Though, yes, it was hard to wrap my head around that you were a spirit, it was surprisingly easy to accept you. B-but to accept that I'm-I'm... a hybrid!"

"A what?" Jack questioned.

"A hybrid, it's an offspring of two completely different species, that's what I am, t-that's what-that's what Casper is!" Luna leaned against the wall before she slide down to the floor, "Mom knew about this the whole time and she didn't tell us, she knew what my father really was and she kept this from us" Luna sighed and looked at Jack, "Jack, how did you feel? You know, when you found out what had happened to you, what you became"

"Oh, uh" Jack was caught a bit off guard by the question, "Well, at first, it was dark and cold and I felt scared, but then I became conscious of my surroundings and I found my staff, what I could do. I had my fun with it for a while, but then I came into a village..."

"And nobody could see you" Luna finished, then she sighed and tilted her head away from Jack, "But I think our situations are different, I was born unaware of what I was born with" Luna then let out a humorless laugh, "I would sometimes fantasies about my father, about who he was or what he did or how he and mom met. The only thing that mom told me about him was that he was like a dream, someone that made her completely forget about everything except for him, so I thought of him as a dream as well"

Luna's eyes started to overflow with tears and she sniffed a little, "I would always dream of him coming back home, about him just walking through that front door, standing right in front of all of us, looking both happy and relieved. And because Casper and I didn't know what he looked liked, we'd obviously be confused about who he was, but I would feel in my heart that I knew who he was"

Luna sobbed and tried to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, "And that's exactly what I felt when I saw him then, I just didn't want to accept it with all this messed up incidents that's happened to me and my family. If he ever showed back up in our lives again, I would easily accept because he's my father"

Luna let out a small laugh that had little humor in it, "Casper wouldn't accept it so easily because he said once that we'd be just fine without him and that he didn't care if he ever showed back up, but I would smack him upside the head and tell him that I'd rather him be gone for sixteen or seventeen or thirty years of our lives and still come back than to never come back at all, and the fact that he came back means that he cared enough to see us again"

Jack looked at Luna with sorrow before he walked over to her and sat down beside of her, then he used his sleeves to wipe away the tears from Luna's face.

"You can still do that" Jack said.

"Huh?" Luna asked confusingly.

"He's right outside that door, still the same person as your mom described; just look at me, I'm the same person as I was when I was a human, just because you find something different about you doesn't mean you change the way you were before"

Luna sniffed as she rubbed her eye, then she laughed a little that had more humor in it this time, "Wow, wise words from such a troublemaker, that's something you don't see everyday"

"Well I'm not someone you see everyday"

"Shut up" Luna laughed as she playfully pushed Jack's shoulder, then took a deep breath as she wiped at her cheeks and groaned, "I haven't cried this much in a long time, I've got a headache now"

"Come on" Jack said and grabbed Luna's elbows and helped her up, "We have a lot to do if we're getting your family back"

Luna smiled a little and took another deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. When everyone on the other side of the door heard the doorknob jiggle, they scattered away to make sure the two teens didn't know that they were eavesdropping on their conversation. When they came out, Jack walked away from Luna so she could try and work up the nerve to talk to Ichabod, but he was the one who walked over and stood in front of her.

Luna was a bit reluctant at first to make eye contact with him because she was having mix-feelings, but then she saw something dangle in front of her face. It was a white dream catcher necklace; Luna looked down at herself and saw that her dream catcher necklace was gone and the one that Ichabod was holding must have been hers.

Then it seemed to all come together: Ichabod was the one who pushed her through the portal to save her. As he placed the necklace around Luna's neck, she had suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him so tightly that she might never want to let go.

Luna took a deep breath as she tried not to cry again, "I missed you"

Ichabod felt a great relief lift off his shoulders and he hugged his daughter just as tightly, happy to know that he was holding his child once again in his arms after so many years.

**Alright, four chapters in one day, I hope you liked them and I hope I'll overcome my writer's block for this story, thankyou for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry about not updating in a long while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading it; thank you.**

Luna continued to hug her father lovingly, wanting to cherish every moment she has with him. As the two continued to reconcile, a yeti had came up and started to babble something.

"What is it?" North asked, then became confused when the yeti held up a ratty old bear that was had a large patch covering the top left side of its head and had several other smaller patches in different places, "What is this? How did this end up here?"

Luna became a little irritated by the commotion that was interrupting her time with her father and she opened her eyes to look to see what was going on. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw that bear and she pulled out Ichabod's arms and started to walk over to the yeti.

"Mr. Bearstein?" Luna said in confusion as she looked like she remembered the old teddy.

"Mr. who?" Jack asked in confusion as well.

When Luna was standing in front of the yeti, she motioned with her hands if she could have it and he handed it to her. Luna looked over the bear, trying to see if it really was her old childhood stuffed animal.

"Oh it really is!" Luna exclaimed happily and hugged the patched bear tightly, "Mr. Bearstein, it really is you!"

"This is yours?" North asked.

"Yes, it was my most favorite stuffed animal, I used to carry it everywhere I went when I was four; I can't remember much of how he got torn up, but my mom had patched him back together and I named him Mr. Bearstein because he reminded me of Frankenstein's monster" Luna explained, then looked back at her toy, "I thought he was thrown away by accident or I had lost him; he was here the whole time?"

The yeti began to babble something to Luna, but she clearly didn't know what he was talking about and she looked to North for translations.

"He said that he just found it" North answered.

Ichabod looked frightened and he rushed over to rip the bear from Luna's hands and tossed it across the room, then placed his daughter behind him.

"Nobody get near it!" Ichabod exclaimed as he aimed his scythe at the bear.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Pitch said that he wanted us to 'play a game' with him and that our first clue was in North's shop" Ichabod explained, his attention never leaving the bear, "Who knows what he could have done to that bear" Sandy began to make signs above his head and Ichabod took the second to look at them, "Yes, I know Pitch's powers are limited, but you saw his new creation, who knows what other powers he may have"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Luna asked and he glanced back at her, "I mean, you know him, he's the essences of fear and causing paranoia would be more damaging than causing actual physical harm"

Ichabod thought about it for a second before he lowered his staff, "I think I have something that can confirm your theory" Ichabod placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"I know you didn't just whistle for me?" a voice questioned irritably.

Everyone was startled by the new voice and they looked to see someone standing next to Bunny; it was a woman, possibly in her mid-twenties, who had golden eyes and black waist length bushy wavy hair that was pushed back and she wore a black long sleeved renaissance corset shirt and a black floor length skirt that was split on both sides. She also had a few extra appendages that made her a bit different: a pair of black wolf ears on her head and a black bushy tail that was moving behind her.

"You know, you could have just called me, you didn't have to whistle, I'm not a wolf anymore!" the woman scolded as she walked over to Ichabod and smacked him upside the head.

"Who are you?" Jack questioned.

The woman didn't pay Jack any attention as her sight was set on Luna, who stared back at her with confusion.

Luna looked at the woman's eyes closely before she gasped, "Jinx?"

"The one and only" Jinx said as she extended her arms out and bowed with a small smirk.

"You mean the wolf from the flashback?" Bunny questioned.

Jinx looked at him with a blank stare before she smirked, "Woof" Jack laughed to himself at her snide comment and Bunny's embarrassment.

"Jinx" Ichabod called to and she held up a hand to him.

"I know the details, don't worry, I could smell that bear from a mile away" Jinx said, then she reached behind her to pull out a rolled up whip that was attached to her skirt and used to grab the bear and pulled it to catch it with her other hand, "It's clean"

Jinx walked over to stand in front of Luna and handed her the bear back; when Luna had the bear in her hands, she felt Jinx's hands hold the sides of her face and tilted her head to get her to look at her.

"You've grown up into such a beautiful woman" Jinx said as she brushed Luna's bangs out from her face, "But we may have to do something about these... unsightly blemishes"

"That's what I said" Valentine spoke.

"So" Tooth spoke, "If what you said is true and that this bear is a clue to Pitch's game; what does it mean?"

As the adults continued to talk, Jack stood beside of Luna, who was looking closely at the bear, seeing if she could figure out the clue. But as she continued to gaze at the bear, she had looked at the one black button eye and when she moved the bear, a light had shined over the button eye and she thought she had saw some kind of image flash through her mind.

_Luna was looking down at the wooden floor as she sat on the couch, watching her legs as she swung them back and forth._

_"Luna" a voice called out to her._

_Luna looked up and saw Ichabod, in his human form, walking towarda her with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Ichabod kneeled down in front of her and then pulled out the object he was hiding and held out Luna's repaired bear._

_"You fixed Mr. Fuzzy daddy, he's all better!" Luna said happily as she grabbed and hugged the bear, then she jumped off the couch to wrap her arms around Ichabod's neck, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

_"It's no problem, I just didn't want to see my little girl cry anymore" Ichabod said as he hugged her back, "And you know Jinx didn't mean to tear Mr. Fuzzy, she was only playing"_

_Luna pulled out of the hug and continued to smile, "I know daddy, I was never mad at her; but maybe I should rename Mr. Fuzzy, he doesn't look so fuzzy anymore"_

_"Well, what do you want to name him now?"_

_Luna looked at the bear and ran her hand over the patches that were sewn on it, "He reminds me of that book you read me at bedtime daddy, Frankenstein, but I want to call him Mr. Bearstein instead" Ichabod and Luna laughed a little at the name._

_" Mr. Bearstein is a wonderful name Kitty" Ichabod said and gave a kiss on Luna's forehead._

Luna gasped as she suddenly felt lightheaded and she stumbled back a bit, but Jack was there to keep her steady.

"Whoa, Luna, what's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

Luna's asthma began to act up again, but it was only mild and she was trying to calm herself down. When Ichabod heard gasping, he looked over and saw that Luna was in distress and he rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Ichabod asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to look at her face since her head was down.

"How much?" Luna whispered as she tried taking slow breaths.

"What?"

"How much did mom lie for you?" Luna spoke louder and looked up at him, "How much did she cover for you?" Ichabod was still confused about what she was talking about and she held the bear up, "Mom didn't fix him, you did" Ichabod now looked surprised, "And you didn't leave when me and Casper were just babies; when did you really leave?"

Ichabod was a bit hesitant, "When you two were five?"

Luna looked frustrated now, "Why did she cover this up? Why did she lie? I get why she had to keep _this_ a secret, but why everything else?"

"There is just so much that I want to tell you, to explain to you and your brother, but it's just too difficult and there are many other things that even I don't know or understand"

"...Then when all of this is over and I have my mom and Casper back, both of you are going to explain everything, no matter how small or trivial. We deserve to know stuff like this, you have to tell us the truth, no more secrets, no more lies, no more hiding; I'm not a kid anymore, I'm sixteen now, I'm almost an adult, so no more hiding things because you think it's what's best for me, that included abandoning us" Luna walked off once again, but this time, she walked down the stairs further into North's workshop.


End file.
